


THE E.R.O.S. Team

by Victor2K



Category: Erotic Comics, La Ley del Revolver - Trafico de Zorras (Erotic Comic), The Divine (Cha Cha Comics), Treasure Chests (Comic)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Erotic Comics - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Team, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Erotic comic characters who are a team to fuck and fight evil? And, of course, each other. Now you got it! Follow here their adventures and their exploits at bed and out of it





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER  
I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors, as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody. With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be. If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

THE E.R.O.S. Team – Introduction to the Series  
By Victor2K

Sometimes, dangers of the various kinds happen around the world. From earthquakes to terrorist attacks, thunderstorms to lunatic supervillains, the planet is target to every and any being or action that might be capable to disrupt or to even finish with the world we live.

And as much the world suffers with these, they have the proper weapons to deal with. Usually, the security and emergency forces are up to the task, but when they aren’t, they call their biggest and strongest beings to save the world from any disaster or evil incarnate who appears. Peace on Earth is all what they want and what they are all about, without rest.

And what about the universe inhabited by the erotic comic characters? It’s no different from the Earth we live. They, even if seem to live in a particular universe, which mixes time and space, also have the same issues you reader and I writer endure. Disasters of all kind and people who aren’t wishing to see them enjoy themselves or to put distress to people do exist. And when they appear, there is a danger of them to eliminate this world.

And who they call to save them? Luckily there is a team who is born to hold the balance in the EroCom world. A team with members and associates whose duty is to keep the world working smoothly so its inhabitants dedicate their lives to the delights of sex without being bothered.

No matter who or what, this team was formed to protect the universe from any evil, from zealots to volcanos, who could bring it to an end. A team with members dedicated to the arts of sexual activities of many kinds and who are entitled to, while perform these, protect the lives of the ones who want to do it with the consensuality needed.

The team? It’s formed by a large number of erotic comics’ finest men and women (and also the trans people). And it’s led by a man who was entitled to guide and steer the peace and balance at EroCom?

Who is this man? And who are the members and the missions?

Stay tuned and you will know it all!

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	2. The Reasons, The Man, The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know the man who will be behind the team. And who is even behind that man...

THE E.R.O.S. Team –Chapter 0.1

The Reasons, The Man, The Mission

 

I think now you might be asking ‘why in the fuck of this world one wants to write about something concerning erotic comics?’. And you might be asking what’s in this interest about doing a story about an all-star team to work (and fuck) for the peace and welfare of its people. 

Then, it’s time to explain you a little about it. First, let’s talk about EroCom world.

The name of the world it’s too obvious (because we don’t know a proper idea for a name) and, like any universe, has its perks. The main one that it’s not a world set on time and space we all humans on our Earth know. Their notions of that are way different than the ones we have here.

What those are? Mostly that it’s a world where every place that a story was done is set in the same universe and era. That means that you can easily see at a same place people from Middle Ages, Stone Age, 18th century and the future together. Unlike here, the world runs regardless of following the same storyline of years, decades and centuries we are used on Earth. So you can easily see coexisting to each other a Hugdebert storyline from 19th century and another set in 25th century by any other creator. 

The coexistence goes further than that. Their stories weren’t over when their books and magazines were over. They still exist in this world, having acquaintances to each other. Mostly of them are sexual, because a world like that cannot survive without orgasms, you know.

As they live together in the same universe, you can imagine there is no chance of ‘culture shock’ there. Many of them know each other and everyone (or almost everybody) there is bisexual. Now you can imagine the almost infinite combinations of people on bed that happens there.

There are many things to talk about, but there is no reason to extend it as long as we want to introduce the next part of this chapter. Many quirks of EroCom will be explained during the series, as it will be put to the proof during the missions.

The next subject is to address the concern of why the need to be ‘full Avengers’ in it. To make a world like that function as perfect as it can be, there is a whole apparatus ready to make things steer clear. That apparatus runs in the guise of Aphrodite.

What is or who is? The Greek goddess of love (if you are into Romans, you might know her as Venus) names some sort of ‘corporation/task force’ (if we can use these words for that) who ensures that the things run as smooth and there was few trouble among the world’s denizens. Let’s say it’s quite a mix of police and National Defense, but with lesser issues to deal with.

Most of the workers on Aphrodite were locals, who were trained to do whatever things to make EroCom work good for its citizens. Any kind of simple work you could imagine they did, from helping on simple tasks to other slightly major issues.

It did its job pretty well, however it lacked one thing that could be useful: a team capable to help the world run when bigger issues came to happen. Given many villains (or sort of) inhabited there, the major problem of somebody wanting to wreck chaos wouldn’t be easily stopped by the usual forces. Or when prudish or disruptive things came in light to interrupt their fucking.

There was an issue that was discussed among Aphrodite’s bosses during many years. But the reason it wasn’t yet installed because they could not find a fit to lead that team. They wanted somebody who could find the best of EroCom’s ‘heroes’ to form a team, but until then, nobody embodied what the head honchos of the team presented themselves as the ‘perfect leader’ for the job. 

It had to be somebody who could walk around every place, know every people, to have the diplomacy to behave like that when needed and to know when to strike. Somebody who could spend his or her days enjoying nice days and nights of fun between assignments.

Somebody like… Vic!

But who is that Vic?

Well, Vic is the boss of the team. 

Just that? And why he became the boss? And why there is a team?

Vic was one of the best members of Aphrodite, the one who could do any job his boss appointed him to do. He was the quite of the jack of all trades, but instead of master of none, at least one or two he knew like nobody else there: sex and his desire to get that team to exist.

As most of EroCom, he dig the bisexual kind, liking guys and girls, and during his errands, met many people and built a quite interesting networking through fucking them. To him, he would be the perfect candidate for that team, but since his bosses did not wanted to get much off the ground, that never happened. He knew the place could have use of an ‘army’ to make the things go smooth there and pleaded that every time to anyone there. However, to no avail for the reasons we explained before and many more.

But if you insist, you gotta persist. And if you persist, sometimes you will strike gold. And Vic indeed did it.

One day, his boss called him for a meeting. Himself thought it was about a vacant job application he did, as he pretty much forgot about his idea. But when his boss came to talk to him…

“Did you called me, boss?”

“Yes, Vic. Come here, have a sit”

Aphrodite’s top hierarchy was mysterious, rarely appearing except when it was really needed. And when they did, they pretty much looked twins, all with the same clothes, hairdos, voice, looks and anything else. It was the company’s policy to make the things harder to anyone to take them down and, by default, who kept the universe standing.

“What’s cooking?”

“My dear Vic. You are one of the best employees of Aphrodite, a man who does your best all this time, fighting for the peace of EroCom and keeping it alive. I only have to thank you for that”

“Gee… thanks, boss. You know how much I love here and this world. To me, this place is the best and I want to serve it as good as possible”, Vic said, almost blushing with the compliments.

“I know. That’s why we called you”, his boss said. “We know how much you are an asset to Aphrodite and we know how to thank you for that”

“You don’t need to thank me. I do want to continue to do my job well”

“Yes, I do need! And I know the exactly way to thank you”

“How? “

“The thing is that: I know you’ve been screening for another job here”

“Yes”

“And I would love to give you one, but let’s be honest. You don’t fit to any of them”

“What? How can you say something like this?”, he got surprised with the compliments and, then, a slap in the hand from his boss. “Didn’t you say that I was one of the best and all that crap seconds before?”

“Yes, I did, Vic. And because of that I think you shouldn’t have one of these bureaucratic jobs, where you just sit down on a chair and sees numbers and papers. You are slated for more”, the man explained.

“And which is this better job you will offer to me?”

“Well, I think you know”

“Ah?”, Vic raised an eyebrow.

“Well, the thing is: we are going to create a team to be the ‘justice league’ of EroCom. And we want you to chief it”

“Excuse me?”  
“Exactly what you’ve heard. We decided to finally make a team and we want you to be their boss”

“Is this real? Isn’t any kind of practical joke? I’ve been talking about it for years, but no one listened… and now you come and ask me for that?”

“You must be sure that isn’t any practical joke, Vic. You asked for that for many years, don’t you? We wished that, but only now we find the right person to run it, and that’s you”, the boss said.

“But why I would be the boss? I do not have anything that qualifies me as a hero, I don’t know much how to fight, shoot a gun… and members? Who will be taking part of the team?”, asked an worried Vic.

“For all those, we can afford training. Vic, you have everything we need in a leader. You know people, you know how to talk with them, are a great manager… while you have those qualifications, you fit perfectly. The others we can find time to make it less sucky on you”

“And why now? Hope it’s not any shady reason on that…”

“Nope, not at all. Apart there are happening some stuff that brought us the concern that we need something stronger to beat whoever wants to ruin this world”

“If you say so…”

“Actually, this is an invitation I want you to not refuse. We don’t have anybody else with the profile beside you, Vic. You are right man for the right job”

“Since I cannot refuse, I can’t answer anything else than ‘yes’”, said the guy, who made his boss smile.”But I want to make a few demands as well”, pointed

“Sure, go ahead”, said the boss

“First, I would like to get a budget with no holds barred”

“Of course you will get it. This is one of the things we want to do for you. We will give you all the resources you need. If you want transportation, a home, outfits, weapons… anything. Name and we will go for it”, the boss agreed with Vic’s demand.

“I would like also to have full support. Do not want to work alone, we are in this together”

“Sure!”

“And I want full autonomy to build the team. You guys can suggest me people, but in the end, the final word is mine”

“Got it! We are going to do everything you want, Vic. But there is one thing we will push you to accept”

“And what it is?”

From the door, a busty longhaired blonde came into the office. That was Doralee, one of Aphrodite’s best and trusty secretaries. It was his boss’ gift to him to start over, a secretary to work for him and his team to be.

“Hi, Vic… the boss told me he wanted me to help you in a venture”

“Well… Doralee, you will help me a lot!” said the man, totally swoon by the dress that helped to show the blonde’s best treats.

“Doralee will help you in whatever you want, Vic. I picked her especially for you, since you two have a story”

“And how…”

“Well, guess we are on a deal, right? Now, time to work. You know are entrusted to build the best team EroCom need and protect it with all the costs”

“Don’t worry, boss. I will do it with all my heart!”, Vic stood up with a military salute to his boss, which laughed and said he didn’t need. Well, now you know something about the reasons there is a story. Next, time to know the next step before they begin to work

THE END (of this chapter)


	3. Chapter 0.2 -  Where It Was Two, Now It’s Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two members are recruited. And guess you can imagine the story will be very steamy. But it's only the beginning...

THE E.R.O.S. Team –Chapter 0.2

Where It Was Two, Now It’s Four

 

EroCom’s largest city is called Manara. Just alike your regular metropolis, it’s huge as fuck, composing a large number of neighborhoods for people of the various kinds of backgrounds and origins. In the middle of it, the Aphrodite headquarters, which tower, perhaps the largest ever, could be seen from everywhere in the town. A form to show who was watching them and protecting the health of the place.

With the mission to create a team who could be the top-lifesaving around, Vic was entitled of a large budget, as his bosses promised him. But, as you know, bureaucracy always finds a way to show its way to hinder audacious projects. And thus he was forced, for a while, to start his missions at less loftier places.

An office room at Sector Troia was temporarily set by Aphrodite so Vic could manage the team until he got his large amounts to cash to spend. His first assignment was to find members who could be part of the team before they could begin proper missions.

But at least a month came and no news from the front. There wasn’t anything about a report if the team got new members or prospective people were scouted. That worried the bosses of the company, who feared Vic wasn’t doing his job properly after trusting him with the leadership.

And what exactly he would be doing that no news were to exist?

Cut to the office room, where we now see Vic and Doralee spending their days doing perhaps the thing they were designed to do: sex. Now, the busty blonde secretary had herself against the desk, her massive breasts pressing the wooden board and Vic, who properly lift her skirt and took her panties off, pounding the pussy of his employee.

“Ahhhh! Doralee! If I knew working with you was awesome as this…”

“It’s been a week and we fucked, what, thirty times? You are a fucking hunk!”

Sex it was what the two were doing all along, since boredom to them was not the activity to be cured with boring and ordinary things. Those two took their times doing each other, as both never hid they had a ‘bond’ who allowed them to act like rabbits.

“You are the best secretary ever, Doralee!”

“You are the best boss, Vic!”

The one team drill there was him drilling his cock into the blonde’s pussy, slapping and touching the woman’s butt as she moaned with her boss’ action on her. She knew it was a great choice to make him to be the team’s leader because of such stamina on sex and ways to seduce.

Next, Doralee began to ride him at the desk, her doing the job with her pussy and hips and her bosom wiggling up and down in the air. Vic just enjoyed and moaned while the secretary showed the skills needed for the job.

“Doralee! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Vic! Your cock! Fuck me! Do me!”

Holding her hips, he could help her to now lose balance while humping. The two were completely ‘addicted’ to each other as they fucked all day and night with a few stops.

“Ahhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

“Make me cum! I am so close! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Me too! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

If you consider orgasm as a way to ‘cum’ apart secreting sexual fluids, both did together not once but twice. In that position, Vic and Doralee got to the climax nearly at the same time, being fucking for about nearly two hours non stop. And now they were with the point every person want when experiencing sexual activity. 

“Uhhhhh! Cummmmmmmmmmmminghhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Me too! Oh God! I just love to fuck! Ahhhhhhhhh”

In the end, Vic spill his man juice on Doralee’s chests. Her large boobs were covered by massive river of goo, feeling pleased with her boss and lover showing how much she fucks good by ‘thanking’ her the proper need.

“This is the best job ever! I never got one where I could bang girls at the office!”

“Me too… but we weren’t supposed to find people for the team, Vic?”, asked an worried Doralee.

“But I didn’t found any! I won’t call them saying that we didn’t found a single guy or gal to join the team”, the team leader pointed as he went to put his pants on.

“Look, Vic. I do fear the bosses will call and berate you because you spent the entire month fucking and no job done”

“They won’t have to worry but. If they call, I will talk the truth and we will see a way to get away with it. Don’t worry, the entrusted me to make this team and I’ll do it, no matter what”

Just when Vic finished the sentence, a screen turned on and one of the bosses’ faces came into it. Perhaps it was too early to guarantee that they wouldn’t notice the lack of information from his side of the team.

“Vic! It’s been a while”, the boss said it loud!

“Hey, boss! Yeah, it’s been a while we don’t talk… how is it going?”

“Things aren’t going well. We went to look for activity and noticed there isn’t anything in your camp” said the boss on a serious tone. “Can you tell me why it’s nothing on you since the last time we talked? Why there are no new members to the team?”

“Gee, boss”, the team leader was completely embarrassed. “Well, I am sorry, but I’ve completely forgot about it. Got caught with too many things, plus I am still waiting for the budget to come out”

“I KNOW you are doing something… That is not good, Vic. This is not good. We are stand still and we need to move the plans for the team to protect the land”, the man noticed that he was actually doing other stuff than running the team.

“I know, boss. I am sorry, I just got carried on with the stuff here. You know, you can’t deny Doralee, she is a bombshell!”

“In his defense, boss, Vic is doing the best we can to set up the team premises. We feel sorry we got too carried along, well you know we feel the hots for each other”, the blonde walked to make the defense of his boss’ lewd/lazy way to run the things there.

“I see”, the boss raised an eyebrow and frowned his forehead. “I know you two can’t stop, but you must know to where this mission is all about”

“We know, boss. We are sorry”

“You don’t have to apologize. But, as I quite predicted you would spend time more on chasing skirts than doing the job, we anticipated a few things for you”

“What exactly?”, asked Vic.

“We found two members that are perfect for the team”

“What? You didn’t say I was the one to search for them?”]

“Yes, we said it. But we decided it was good to not lose any time and we called two of our best liaisons to join you, Vic”

“I hope it’s not a joke you trying to stuff two people I wasn’t informed of on the team. I was to enjoy full autonomy sir”, the man protested.

“We won’t argue about it. You will accept them and that’s the final word I say. They are going to meet you in the office today”

“That means I can’t refuse them if I don’t like’em?”

“I know you won’t to refuse them”

Before Vic tried to many any interjection, his boss logged off the call and he was completely baffled with that intervention. To him, the worst fear was Aphrodite calling two chaperones to meddle with his activities.

“Seems the bosses are really pissed off with you, Vic”, Doralee tried to console her boss.

“And they aren’t wrong, I quite screwed up with them. I should be doing my job to find prospective members to the team. And all I did was the fuck”, Vic replied with a worried face.

“Well, pudding. At least we are having fun. You gotta be positive about it. You didn’t do it to piss them off”

“I know, Doralee. But I don’ want them to bring me people that will boss me around as their ‘informants’ and telling me what to do”

“We are not interested on being the boss, but on the boss, maybe we are very much”

That woman’s voice, a slight European accent, was enough to make him get shivers. When he turned his to the door, two women elegantly dressed with her haute couture dresses and hats appeared. They both set their eyes on him and so he did on them.

“M-Madame… I-Ingeborg…”

“My dear friend Vic. It’s been a while we don’t meet each other”

Those two women were, as stated, Madame and Ingeborg. Madame (real name not informed) is a French-German singer and actress, who also had a second life as an agent and spy. A woman who knew like nobody how to seduce anyone in order to get her assignment done. Ingeborg, or Inge for short, was her secretary and lover. She also had her hand at spy life, even if not as prolific as her girlfriend, it also earned her many accolades.

“So are you the ones Aphrodite appointed to join our team?”

“They did an offer we could not refuse. Work with you is the best thing I could ever choose”, Madame said.

Vic was completely astonished with the ladies presence there. They had kind of story together, one that is the of ‘too long’, but it consisted on doing jobs for Aphrodite to keep people of interest safe. Between the missions, there was the not odd sex between them. You could see there was the smell of sex anywhere Madame was, being a woman used to fuck things out of people.

“I didn’t imagine we were to reunite that soon. It’s been, like, two years?”

“Three, I guess”, Ingeborg replied. “I remind it was with that yatch with that bald man with ridiculous hat”

“I remind it. Damn, it was tricky to stop those goons to shoot him. I still wonder how any of us died”, Vic remembered

“Maybe because we are too young to die”, Madame smiled as she and her secretary hugged their new teammate and were introduced to Doralee, which both ladies laid interesting eyes on her.

“Please, come and have a seat. We can talk about business now”

“Business? What are you know? Bank president?”, Inge joked.

Vic didn’t smile but did not attempt to censor the blonde European’s joke as well. The elegant women sat at a ordinary large couch that was bought for the interviews and such with the prospective members of the team. A couch who was about to get an unforgettable debut.

“Well, what you two have been up to these days?”, Vic asked.

“Nothing much, Vic. Apart we were doing a few…erm… businesss oriented missions”, Madame.

“Business oriented missions?”

“Actually, we had a friend who needed our help to try to salvage his business from rivals. And we had to work on it to help him”, Inge explained.

“I quite imagine the way you helped him”, Vic grinned much to the two girls reply with the famous eyebrow raising looks. “Anyway, it’s still good you are still the action, ladies. The two of you have all the skills we need for the team”

“And may I know which skills are these?”, Madame tried to play coy with her friend and Vic decided to play along with it.

“You two know what I am talking about: you two are almost like secret agents, have all the skills to do whatever you want for a goal. To evade, to fight, to convince, to seduce… the complete textbook spy”

“We don’t see us as spies. We are more, how I can explain, ‘special services’ soldiers. We don’t fight as them, but no one wins a war without us”, pointed Ingeborg.

“And well, enough to talk about us. Let’s talk about you, Vic! How you’ve been doing? Also it’s a long time we don’t see you around”, added Madame.

“Stuck in the office every day, Madame. It’s all I have been these days. You know how a job with Aphrodite is demanding and you know how they demand a lot. Until now, I’ve been rarely out and about, you know”, the man explained.

“Now guess you will have plenty of time”, Doralee smiled. The other three quite agreed and joined the secretary on laughing.

“It seems we do… But, by the way, I hope you were already briefed by Aphrodite about what the team is all about and what will be your roles here”

“We don’t need to. We know EXACTLY which roles we are going to have here”, Ingeborg stated before her and her bosslady got much closer to Vic, to their thighs to actually touch each other.

“If you say so… we won’t need then to make the test”, Vic also knew how to play coy with his girls.

“Test? What test?”, Ingeborg grinned.

“Well, I don ‘t need to actually explain it. I know how your skills are and we need to see if they are up to date, ladies. That is the goal, I think”

“If that is an invitation for fun”, the brunette agent/singer said. “I am going to accept. Ingeborg?”

“Madame, how we can say no to a man like Vic? We never did”

***

I think you know to where that would lead. It was too much for them to deny they wanted sex that much and, since both applicants were known to Vic’s bed skills, it would be a shame not to offer them the ‘test’.

“Son, shall we do it?”

“As you please, girls.”

Doralee, Madame and Ingeborg already set eyes on Vic and each other and they already began by pulling his trousers and underwear off. His cock was still a bit limp but the heat the office room began to endure was enough for the organ to begin to wake up and be heard.

Madame began to stroke Vic’s cock, which began limp and soft and finished hard when she got the grip of that. While the team’s boss moaned, the two blondes began to kiss each other, as Ingeborg took a liking on Doralee, even resorting to put the straps of her dress away and her breasts to be out in the blue.

“Shit… Madame, you still got going on”

“And when I wasn’t?”

It wasn’t without pause the people inside that office began to put their clothes apart. Only Madame and Ingeborg’s hats (because Vic loved to do women with nice millinery), garters, stockings, garterbelts and whatever else on the ladies who couldn’t cover their coveted parts. Vic, of course, was reduced to his full nudity.

“Let’s do it… ohhhhhh.. ahhhh… Give it to me!”  
“Madame, that busty one is a catch! She kisses so well!”

“Well, it’s not like I never kissed girls before. Or never did this month”

The brunette spy’s handjob worked very well to keep her new teammate sexually aware. His cock was hard enough for her as she jerked him off and his faces showed how much he approved that.

“Ahhhh… please, suck! Suck my cock, Madame. Suck it like you always do!”

“It’s always a pleasure, boss”

And then the brunette began to suck Vic’s penis. She went down for it and it was inside her whole mouth for her to begin the blowjob. Meanwhile, at the other point of the couch, Inge sucked Doralee’s massive breasts as the two girls began to pet each other’s pussies. If that was a test drive, surely it was the casting couch everyone would like to be through.

“This cock… my Lord. Still delicious after all these years”, Madame whispered.

“I can say the same about your mouth, Madame”

If that was enough push to blow his dick, the actress/secret agent didn’t need any better than that. Her and Vic had a long story, a story very complicated that mostly ended with them together on the bed. Now, as they would fight to protect EroCom, all came full circle to them,.

“Don’t stop… don’t stop, yess… ahhhh… suck it… uhhhh”

Ingeborg and Doralee kissed each other and still touched their pussies, feeling the wetness of their genitalia. The two women, from different background, got burning for each other right from the beginning, as if a bond began by them showing sexual attraction. Now that they would work together, time for them to work more on their bond to start it with a bang. And with Inge tasting the boobs of the secretary.

“I never dated girls like you, Doralee. Your boobs are fantastic”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Inge”

While her lover still had Vic’s meat inside her mouth, Ingeborg had now her legs open apart and Doralee began to savor the other assistant’s pussy. It was a moment of bliss for her as she noticed the longhaired blonde weren’t bluffing. Indeed, she had a knack on eating pussy!

“Doralee! It’s… oh yeah! Ahhh! Eat my pussy! Yes, that’s it! This way!”

Ingeborg and Vic traded tongues and kisses when the blonde pushed herself closer to the boss and they began to have a romantic-erotic moment for each other. The hatted blonde had also a crush for her soon to be boss, but it wasn’t as big as Madame’s, since some bad experiences in the past made her see sex with me as something not as pleasant as with women like Madame, her girlfriend for good, bad and horny times. But Vic was, fortunately, an exception for the blonde, as she could feel he wasn’t like the other men.

“Gosh, I really want your pussy, Madame. I really want to see what you got for me”

It was a call for her to climb on him and begin to ride Vic. Soon, the things began to be clear. The brunette agent went to ride Vic’s cock, using her hips and butt to make herself move her up and down, making sure his dick was fully inside. Inge now had a better position, legs very wide open and Doralee tasting the other blonde’s slit.

“Ahhhhhh! Vic! Fuck me! Ahhhh! My Stallion!”

“Oh Yess… that’s it! Ride it, ride it cowgirl! Ahhh Yes!”

“Hmmm… Doralee… uhhh… keep doing it. My pussy wants your mouth so much “  
“Inge, I want you very much. I want you now! I want it!”

The ‘casting couch’ was better than ever, with Madame using her skills (the ones Vic pretty much wanted her to show) to please herself and her man, while Ingeborg had to cope with the delight to have an almost unknown woman giving her head. To make things even better, the two newcomers were in position to make her tongues play with each other in lust.

“Madame… ohhh… she is so good. This one… ohh… she eats pussy good!”

“Better than I do?”

The brunette wasn’t much that jealous woman with Inge (sometimes it was the opposite), but maybe seeing that somebody else could please her girlfriend as much as herself would make her feel suspicious. However, that was rare since both shared their lady lovers, what else better than having two ladies to fuck instead of just one?

The two ladies kissed each other, feeling the delight they were enjoying with Vic and Doralee doing them. Since now they were to be a team, it was the perfect way to begin their adventure and see if they could find a bond to share right from the first day. Fortunately, it was a bond which grew from the first second the elegant women with their fancy hats and tailleurs stepped inside the office.

“God! If we are going to do this every day, we need to get a raise!”

Madame showed how many skills she got by riding Vic’s dick, as she was well-versed on the sexual arts, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it. Her new boss only had words to praise the ways she had to please him and herself, filling almost the fullest of his cock into her burning pussy.

“I can’t remember when was the last time I had so much great fuck!”

“Me too… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

The four some did well enough to show how much they seem to be a team right off the bat. While Madame had her boss for herself, Inge got an eyeful of the secretary’s tongue skills at her pussy.

“I want more, guys. I want more!”

And more he got, as the brunette pulled herself from Vic’s and she began to share a blowjob with Ingeborg to keep him warm. For Inge, the experience of sucking a cock that her bosslady had on herself seconds before was pretty much interesting, as she expected to be the best in the line.

“Your cock is still gorgeous, Vic. Hope you have something for me as well”

“I will do, Inge. Don’t worry, I know how to keep us entertained 

Doralee still ate a bit of the other blonde’s pussy before, she began to touch her own boobs and pussy as the two newcomers shared Vic’s dick with their tongues. You had to see his face to see how much he really dug that.

“Come on girls, let’s keep doing it! I want to fuck you all!”

The next for Vic’s plowing would be Ingeborg. And it would be a fantastic thing, as she put herself in all fours at the floor, with Madame welcoming her longtime lover with her legs wide open. As soon the team’s boss began to stick his manmeat into the blonde’s cunt and she began to lick Madame, Doralee came and sit on the face of the brunette. Not it was her turn to get pleased.

“I don’t want to leave without having my pussy eaten”

If the longhaired blonde wasn’t keen to leave without getting her side of oral pleasure, neither Madame wasn’t to leave without tasting her new boss’ secretary. When she began to use her tongue to play with Doralee, she found out the reasons Inge liked that girl, but with a different point of view, since her assistant was the one who got her cunny eaten by the busty lady.

“Ahhhh… Madame… hmmmm… uhhhh… you eat pussy so well”

“It’s not what we learn at the school… at least I did not learn on class”

Meanwhile, Inge got the strength of Vic’s cock inside her lovebox. Vic knew how to make the things last and hold his orgasms, something he learned during Aphrodite’s classes. He firmly held, grabbed and spanked the blonde’s buttcocks while showing his fucking skills. Ingeborg adored how her future boss did to her, and that was shown while shoving her tongue into Madame’s coveted pussy.

“Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Fuck me, Vic! Do me now!”

“Ahhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Inge, you are so good! You deserve more fucking in your life”

“Too bad not all men are like you…”

“It’s good you will only do the good ones, Ingeborg”

The blonde darted and brushed her tongue on Madame’s clit and labia and the fashionably oriented actress moaned, with her screamed muffed by Doralee’s pussy who got much in return by the brunette’s own oral act. The foursome was picking up and there was no limit for them.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Inge! Ingeborg!”

“Vic! Ahhhhhh! Fuck me!”

“That’s it! Inge! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Inge!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Madame! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh”

Vic didn’t waste efforts to fuck Ingeborg’s pussy, filling her slit with the vigor of his penis, as the blonde gave all what she could handle to eat Madame’s pussy. The same could be said from Madame and Doralee. Now you can imagine a few minutes of them doing like that. It might be impossible to anybody who could watch it to not feel impressed with those four people. Perhaps even more impossible to see if they weren’t hot by watching what they were doing that day.

Guess you might imagine they did other stuff afterwards. And yes they did. After giving Inge a slice of love, it was Doralee the next in line. But now he only found himself fucking her, her sitting on the couch, legs part and him sliding his cock into her pussy. And her breasts bouncing because of that (well they were bouncy before when Madame did her cunt). What about Madame and Ingeborg? They were doing a 69 in front of the scene, Madame on top.

“Hmmmm… Madame… It’s been a while we don’t do such”

“Well, it’s pretty hard to do it when the two of us are wearing hats, Inge!”

Yes, sometimes wearing a hat while having sex seems a bit impractical, but Vic, as a fan of such, helped them to keep those pieces on their heads during the action. A gentleman’s hand always is needed…

“Ahhhh… Hmmm… Madame!”

“Oh, Ingeborg! Inge! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

While the two ladies savored each others’s pussies, Doralee went to heaven while Vic plowed her pussy. Well, it’s what they were doing before Madame and Inge appeared and his boss called him. And yes, they did that position during their leisure time. However, from that moment, the things were different. Not it wasn’t just because of the boredom or lack of anything else to do. Now they were doing it with a purpose: to strengthen the team and forming a cohesion among its members.

“I want to fuck you three all the time! God, today is the best day of my life!”

Doralee only answered via moaning, which probably meant she agreed with everything Vic said (and well, she would agree nonetheless). But guess wasn’t something that warranted a need to be answered by the blonde secretary. Nor by Madame or Ingeborg and even less by the team’s leader. It was so obvious that a reply might kill all the mood inside that office space.

Madame and Inge licked each other the best they could as Vic fucked Doralee’s brains out during that moment. The four were completely dedicated to celebrate the official creation of the team that would be EroCom’s protector. And what’s best to celebrate it by doing what they liked the most (and it was their occupation).

After that moment, the four decided to do other tricks. Vic was the target of one of these as Madame and Doralee had him sit down and share his cock. Ingeborg decided to do something really kinky and began to probe two fingers inside her boss’ asshole. It was enough for him to almost jump off the couch when the blonde assistant did it.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the!”

“I want to be nasty with you! We are the paramount protectors of sexual deviance, so let’s be them!”

Inge’s finger probing his butt wasn’t something he expected to do, but he welcomed since, as we said before, he wasn’t too unwelcome to anal pleasures. His moans were pretty much louder with the ass probing and the two other women pleasuring it with the oral action. Vic’s two sexual ends were used by the girls for the good use they deserved to get.

What separated them from the orgasm? Well, you could say many things, as it seemed they didn’t stop doing it. He lined up the three women and said he wanted to do the ‘backdoor test’. Anal sex, just for the ones not used to the term. Alternating between bungholes, Vic tested the three asses from his teammates, which welcome pretty well the intrusion of a cock inside their rectums.

“Do that ass, Vic! Screw my butt! I deserve it, I beg it from you!”

“Tear my butt, Vic. I want to feel it, I am feeling… ohh… it’s so good!”

“I want to feel your cock in my ass, boss. Show me who rules here! Fuck me good!”

The three loved to be treated as ‘sluts’ (as in EroCom, that word does not carry much the offensive tone you might be used, unless in some specific cases) by Vic, which did it in return. And what he managed was pretty much near impossible even there, to make the three girls cum at the same time! How did he do that? Don’t even ask him!

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I AM CUMMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Me too! Oh My Lord! My God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yessssssssssss! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The reunion had found an end when the three girls came, nearly one after the other, It was the perfect end for a meeting that only happened because Vic’s boss at Aphrodite intervened to bring people they thought could be helpful for their cause, and also because their employee had spent most of the time screwing his secretary. But now Vic might thank his boss for calling two women they knew had the skills to be part of the team. Skills he enjoyed in part that day. A team began to form there.

“It seems Vic didn’t came yet. What do you think we should do with him, ladies?”

Their leader didn’t finish his part yet. And the three women had the perfect way to make Vic show his colors. They pushed him again to the couch and, with perverse looks and ideas, began to ‘torture’ his dick. Not painful torture, but touching his cock as playing with every place of sensitivity there, Vic tried to hold on for a minute or two, as the ladies used their tongues, fingers and lips to arouse these specific points of the penian anatomy. But when he couldn’t…

“I AM GOING TO CUM, LADIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Manara at its entirety could been heard the loudest orgasm of its history. Vic couldn’t hold his load as their faces, lips and even Madame and Ingeborg’s hats were mostly covered by his jizz. He tried to direct it, but the strength of the stream made it nearly impossible, so he decided to go with the flow. If the girls liked? Well, liked can be an understatement… they absolutely loved it!

After he finished it, he joined the ladies on cleaning their faces and the hats of the newcomers. Usually you don’t see a man do that, but since he wasn’t strange to that fact, he licked the cum from the faces and the hats alongside the three women. After the sex, you could see how the foursome was satisfied. It was a good way to bring the newcomers together and begin to build the foundation of a team. And the best way found was through sex, which should be the only one.

“Welcome to the team, Madame and Ingeborg…”

“Thank you, Vic!”

****

Nearly one hour after their sexual adventure finished, Vic, Doralee, Inge and Madame were still naked, resting from the effort they had. During that, the team leader finally found something he had might forgotten while doing them: a name for the team.

“I was thinking, girls… what about E.RO.S. Team”, Vic suggested

“E.R.O.S. Team? What does E.R.O.S. mean?”, asked Madame

“E.R.O.S.? It’s an acronym for Eros. You know, the Greek god of love and eroticism”

“This I know, but what E.R.O.S. mean as the letters?”, Doralee questioned.  
“I actually didn’t think about it. But I think E.R.O.S. written like that might look good, as it makes us like a superhero team”

“If you think so, we won’t disagree”

“I think it’s a clever choice” Ingeborg pointed. “The E.R.O.S Team… .looks really good, powerful… just the way we need”

There weren’t much alternative names to give Vic another choice, then E.R.O.S. Team was the name picked and the team’s alias to be. While the ladies talked, the phone rang. Vic stood up (remember, still naked) and went to pick up the phone and get the call.

“E.R.O.S. Team offices, Vic on the line. Yes, it’s him… really? Really? But how? Ok, I understand. Ok… Aham… Ok, I see… Ok, I got it. We will be there right now. Ok, got it. Ok… Yes, we will be there, don’t worry sir. Yes, will see you there”

After the phone call finished, the three ladies looked at him. And then, he made the announcement.

“Ladies, we have our first mission. The E.R.O.S. Team is open for business…”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	4. Chapter 1.1 -  The First Mission Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission of our heroes begin. They have to end the plans of an outlaw brothel who seems to be on killing spree...

The E.R.O.S. Team –Chapter 1.1

The First Mission Begins

 

“Is there any briefing we’ve got about that mission?”, Madame asked as she followed Vic, Ingeborg and Doralee in the way to the place they were meant to go.

“Nope. They didn’t informed me of anything. They just told me we needed to get the plane and go to Baño de Culo the fastest as we could”, the E.R.O.S. Team boss replied to his teammate.

On the phone, Vic was told that they needed to assemble and go to a small town named Baño de Culo, where their first assignment as a team was to be. They took the way to an Aphrodite-owned airport where a private jet was offered to take them to the place.

The plane itself wasn’t luxurious, but had enough nice stuff to make its four occupants comfortable while taking the trip to the rough lands of Coño County, where Baño the Culo was located. A land where the roughness of the ground made men as rough as the place they were. And the law of the Old West was still the only obeyed there.

“Have you been at Baño de Culo, Vic?”, Ingeborg asked.

“Never. But I’ve been done stuff at the closer counties. Not the best place to be if you aren’t keen to live the life as they do there”

“So, it’s really like the movies?”, inquired a curious Doralee.

“Believe me… when we get there, we might see that those Western movies will become kid cartoons quickly”

The boss short explanation didn’t manage to end the ladies curiosity about what they were to find there. Nor seeing through the plane’s windows Manara and the city ‘progress’ giving way to the semi-deserted and empty lands of dry county, a place none of them are used to go, even on holidays.

Soon the pilot saw the gravel-filled runway of the local airport, a runway so small that it was needed to take precautions on landing proceedings without causing an accident or even light harm to any of the people there.

“We are getting close to land! Brace yourselves, ladies and gentleman!”

As the pilot announced, the four members of E.R.O.S Team buckled their seats as the plane moved to land at the rough ground. The procedure was smooth until the landing gear hit the runway. With gravel, small rocks and dirty, it wasn’t easy for the jet to keep it holding on to avoid a puncture. Inside the plane, its occupants felt the bumps in the ground, especially Vic, who held firm grip at his sit and grinning his teeth.

Finally the airplane stopped, nobody with any harmful issues. The crew went to check the passengers and found out everybody was safe. Vic tried to hid he was shit scared, but it couldn’t.

“Vic, your face is white!”, Doralee commented to her boss’ face.

“Try to keep the cool with a plane landing on gravel runway and bumping”

“I kept my cool”, Doralee said as Madame and Inge nodded in agreement and trying to take a little fun from their teammate in ‘distress’ “So do we!”

“Anyway… let’s get out of here. Aphrodite sent a message a vehicle will be waiting for us”

The four team members disembarked the plane and spotted a jeep stopped nearby. Its driver was another Aphrodite employee, in charge to take them to Baño de Culo sheriff office, where they were finally to know to what and where they were summoned too.

Again, rough and bumpy roads in the road to the town, a small Old West-like place, with people on period costumes walking around the streets and seeing the group of strangers being driven to the sheriff’s office.

Baño de Culo’s Sheriff office was like any office from the movies, with a few cells (all unoccupied), a desk and other similar stuff. There, Victor, Ingeborg, Madame and Doralee met the local man of the law, Egon Reeves. With him, there was his niece Lya and her husband Clint Williams, the latter two being the liaisons Aphrodite had there to relay the mission to them.

“I am glad to meet you, Sheriff Reeves, Mr. and Mrs. Williams”, Vic said

“We are glad to see you too, boy” the sheriff answered with a firm handshake. “We didn’t expect Aphrodite’s suits comin’ here that fast”

“Well, actually is our first mission as a team. Maybe they wanted us to be quick to see how much we are in action”, the team leader explained.

“If you want to see some action, you came the right place, boy”

“Aphrodite didn’t tell us what this mission is about. Can you explain why you called us here”, Madame said.

“Let’s see… in this place, some bastards are fuckin’ wreckin’ the place, kidnapping girls…”, Egon began to explain.

“Kidnapping girls?”

“Yep. A gang of bloody fools are stealin’ women from the town and nearby places to feed a brothel. This gang is working here for some time and takes the sleep of everyone here”, the sheriff continued. “Myself been able to deal with these fuckers, but now they’re getting worse”

“And you wanted us to come here to help you with this case?”, the brunette questioned.

“Yep… well, unfortunately not just that”, Clint replied.

“Not just that?”

“Guess you need to see for yourselves, people”

Sheriff Reeves opened a drawer and took out a series of pictures. Their content left the group in shock. Faces of women, dead through murder, at least five or six girls with bruises, gunshot wounds and other injuries. Then the E.R.O.S. Team found out the reason they were called there.

“My God! Look at these! Who is the monster who did this?”, Inge was in awe when seeing the pictures of the slain girls.

“This happened in the last weeks. They dispose of them like this when they don’t find them useful. Or worse, if they try to run away from their clutches. If one survives, she must deem herself as lucky. I know that pretty well”, Lya told.

“Have you been victim of those bastards, Mrs. Williams?”

“I was, it was long time ago. They kidnapped me and brought me to that sick brothel, but my uncle and Clint saved me from that hell!”, the blonde girl said without hiding her annoyance and disgust when reminding that she was, as well, victim of such atrocious ordeal.

“Poor little, I feel sorry for you, Mrs. Williams”, Ingeborg felt really down when knowing that she was in front of a victim of such, reminding that, in the past, she also was violently captive.

“Call me Lya. And well, it was long time ago and, since then, I devoted my life to help my uncle Egon and Clint to avoid that other women suffer the same fate”

“But how do you know the same men who kidnapped your niece did that with all these women?”, asked Vic as taking a glimpse to each pic and feeling quite stunned with the cold blood and cruelty the girls had been disposed by their kidnappers.

“I know how they act and didn’t change a damn thing! And worse, they get better weapons than us!”, Egon complained.

“How much better?”, questioned Madame.

“Better as now they kill those women like this instead of just beating and raping them till death. And they killed some of my men as well!”

“Well, that really seems they are upping the game”, Vic thought. “But we need to know why they got that bold and how to beat them even underpowered”

“I guess this is your job, suits”

“We are going to help you with that, Sheriff. The E.RO.S. Team always praises the unity with who is going to help us. We are in this together now”, Doralee stated.

“Be sure that we are going to take down that sneaky brothel, well if you can call a place like that as such, and your empty jail will be full with these bastards”, Inge added.

“We are glad you attended to our plead”, Clint said “We hope we are going to be a nice partnership and we can save those girls”

“Indeed”, Vic said

“Well, guess the sun is goin’ down. I need to take a rest, this day was busy as hell. I am old and I need resting. And guess you need yours too”, the sheriff said as he noticed they were still feeling the effects of rough landing.

“The trip wasn’t fully pleasant and it was so sudden that I think a night of sleep would be good. Is there any place we can spend the night?”, the E.R.O.S leader asked the sheriff.

“You stay at my ranch. You can be there as long as you need during your mission, pal”

It was an offer Vic and his team could not refuse. Egon, Clint, Lya and the team had dinner before the office was closed and they went to the Reeves Ranch, a quite older home, like the big ranches in the movies. But enough preserved for a man like him to live with his family.

“Feel yourselves at home, fellas!”

The team members slept in two spare rooms they had: Vic and Doralee in one and Madame and Ingeborg at the other, while Egon slept alone and the Williams had their own suite. The next day, they would begin for real their mission. It could be a hard one, but the E.RO.S Team was ready to show they were up to their bosses wishes…

***

The next day, the team members took a stroll around Baño de Culo. Right away the four foreigners noticed worried faces among the denizens of the town, who looked at them around the sheriff and his family. Would it be because of their presence as outsiders or because the townspeople knew they were the ones called for help.

They first visited the small morgue, where the bodies of the dead women were shown to them. A small number of people, around three or four, run the place. Usually just small work due to one or other death, but with the gang being pretty much active, the workload doubled.

The sightings of the dead girls, mostly shot at their back or even on the head, were too much for the members. Despite used to some roughness in their lives and activities, it was too much for them sometimes see that in that world were cruel and ruthless people with the human life.

“My God! What a horror! This is disgusting”, Madame saying, almost crying when seeing the cold bodies of the girls, who lost their lives because they refused to bode with their enslaving destiny.

“They all died because of the kidnappers?”, Vic asked to the local coroner.

“Yes. All with the same method. One shot at the back or at the head. It’s their favorite method to silence whoever decides to defy them”, said the coroner.

“Those men are sick!”, Doralee commented with anger and completely saddened to see the scenes of the dead bodies in front of her.

Each body had a story and they were told. There was María Angélica, a girl who dreamed to marry virgin with her fiancé Roberto, but that dream ended when she was kidnapped and sold to the brothel and her future husband perished with a shot in the head. She was subject to the worst ordeals one can endure, having to serve disgusting patrons and even object to things you can imagine but this story doesn’t worth we speak the world.

There was Christine, a woman with a much varied sexual life who didn’t escape their evil clutches, with her body showing the signs of the heavy bondage she was subject against their will. And also, when they deemed she was useless, they also disposed of her with violence

Flor, Susanne, Denise, Soledad… women with names, faces and stories, now just reduced to lifeless dead corpses. Victims of things they shouldn’t be through, targeted only the by evil greed of malicious and sick individuals who banded together only to make their atrocious ways be the ‘law’ over innocent women. Something that was very against with every single thing EroCom, Aphrodite and the E.R.O.S Team preached. EroCom had a very liberal view toward brothels and allowed them, but since it was of common agreement among the owner and its girls. In this case, if fell against every rule at the book.

“I can’t stop feeling disgusted with it. They had lives and now those lives and those of the loved ones now are dead”, Ingeborg commented, feeling sadness and repulsion with the dead bodies.

“These dogs of the devil had enough of my town”, Sheriff Egon muttered. “I am sick of them doing this with these poor women”

“Be assured we will do the best we can to put these guys at the jail, Sheriff. Baño de Culo won’t be hostage to these pigs”, Vic said with the most serious tone of voice he had in days.

“We called you because we trust that you and your team could help us to get rid of them”, said Clint.

“We will be doing our best to make sure they won’t taint your city anymore”, said Madame.

Next, after the visit to the morgue, the group strolled around the city and made interviews with the townspeople. But nearly none wanted to say anything ‘valuable’ about the gang and its crimes. The fear was at their faces, hoping that silence would keep them alive.

“It’s strange nobody wants to speak anything about the gang or the slain girls”

“It’s understandable. They are in fear. If they speak something, they do not want them to come after to kill them”, Lya commented.

“But there must be somebody who must break this silence code! It’s impossible nobody talk about it”, Doralee protested.

“You gotta see those rats might come sooner or later. If they get you on their bad days, you are history”, Egon pointed.

“I just fear they actually are afraid of us”, Vic pointed.

“Why do you think that, Vic?”

“I don’t know. Guess it’s the way they see us here. I felt they looked at us with some different eyes, like they are pretty much suspicious of our stay here”

“You don’t need to worry about that”, Clint answered. “They aren’t afraid of you guys or seeing you as suspicious beings. It’s more because they are annoyed with this entire situation. You don’t know how this place was before they began to be all in”

During the walk, they decided to stop at the small restaurant and get a lunch. It was quite different to urban people like the E.R.O.S teamsters to see the local food, something closer to that we deem as ‘Tex-Mex’. But, apart the eventual presence of spice and other condiments that many might think out of their usual meals, it was a great lunch time, where both camps traded info and get their bond into motion.

But that talk was about to end when an elderly lady sprint close to where the sheriff and his mates were, totally terrified as she saw a ghost.

“Sheriff, Sheriff! You gotta do something!”

“What happened, lady?”

“Those scummy guys are trying to steal one of my daughters!”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake! Not again…”

“It’s them, we’ve got to be there. Can you take us to where they are?”, Vic asked.

The seven-piece party left the restaurant and went to where the standoff was. There, three girls were surrounded by, at least, four men riding horses, and two of them pointing shotguns to the ladies. There wasn’t a doubt those were the goons Sheriff Reeves meant.

“Those bastards… these sons of a bitches will pay if they do anything with these girls”, the sheriff muttered.

Closely, one of the goons, pointing the gun to the group, looked to be the ‘leader of the pack’ and was questioning a longhaired brunette in a pink dress about her sister.

“I won’t tell you where my sister is, your filthy pig!”

“I am asking you gently, lady. If you don’t tell us where your sister is, you will be really happy if you survive us”

“Never! I rather die to inform you where my sister is”

“I told you fuckers I didn’t want you here again”, the sheriff appeared and challenged the group of men, who noticed the sheriff got some backup for this mission.

“Fuck off, sheriff. Can’t you see we are dealing businesses here”, said one of the goons.

“I don’t think this is legitimate business, intimidating girls. Guess you all need to learn manners, guys”, Vic intervened.

“Looks like the sheriff called the suits from the city…”, said the ‘leader’.

“Guess we are too strong for him he decided to bring up the city boys for us to play”, said another of the goons.

“Leave the girls alone, you sleazy filthy balls!”

“And if we don’t?”

Egon always had a gun with himself, a Colt .45-like he carried for anything he needed to have a gun at the holster. He pointed at the bandit group, who laughed due to difference of size between his weapon and their shotguns.

“Hahaha!”, the goons laughed “Do you think your weapon can deal with our weaponry, sheriff?”

“Well, if he had the help of this one…”

From his back, he pulled a modern-style saw-off shotgun, which power could, according to Aphrodite’s, make a hole at a mountain. That was a bullshit claim, but the gun surely was Vic’s weapon of choice sometimes

“This is why I never get out for my missions without being ready. What about my gun and Sheriff Reeves against yours? Just leave the girls alone and go back to the hole you came from and no one gets hurt…”, the E.R.O.S. Team demanded, to another refusal from the would-be kidnappers.

“And do you really think a suit from Manara can deal with us?”

“Listen to the boy, you fool. You won’t think what those guys from the city have in story for you”, the sheriff warned once again.

The standoff was visible between both camps, one simple triggering and bullets would fly all around the place, to possibly claim victims. The mood there was a tension that was bigger than any tension they saw at the town while talking with victims. What would be the spark to lit the shootout.

“I am tellin’ you, folks. Get outta here before it’s too late”

“Do you want to test our might, sheriff?”

“Tease me, motherfucker”

The spark happened when the girls found the distraction enough to brake off and escape. But when one noticed about the escape, it was all they needed to pull the trigger. 

“Looks, boss! They are running away!”

“Not for long”

The shotgun was ready for him to shoot the fleeing women but, before the bullet could leave the weapon, his arm got a shot from Egon’s Colt who made him drop the gun. Then, another of the goons tried to shoot him but Vic got one that hit him hard.

“You son of a!”

“I advise you to run or guess you are going to get screwed”

Clint, Lya, Madame, Ingeborg and Doralee watched as the two men took the lead on the battle. But the goons, including the wounded one put their horses at the direction of them, charging with their guns, ready to punish them.

“You are going to pay! Guys, let’s teach them a lesson”

“I take dibs on the hotties”

A small shootout began, as Vic and Egon began to fire against the charging men, who shot back. Madame, who got a Smith and Wesson-kind of revolver, joined the war, as she shot one of the men, the youngest one of the gang, at his leg, while he tried to attack Clint and Lya. And one fall down to the ground.

“What the heck… you witch, you city whore”

“I recommend you to shut up and value your life, sir”  
The agent got a shot aimed at her but she ducked and shot it back. Inge and Doralee took the Williamses to a safe place as they watched the trio fight against the criminals, as they ran shooting them until finding a place where they could attack without being much subject to a fatal gunshot.

“Those bastards! We are going to get you down!”

“No, you won’t, you son of a gun”

Madame, Vic and the sheriff fired all they could against the gang, wounding the horses and their arms, shoulders and legs. It wasn’t any fatal shots because the strategy was to arrest them and make them talk about the women kidnapping.

“Surrender yourselves or nobody leaves alive!”

“No fucking way, you old motherfucker”

“Vic, behind you!”

Vic turned to his back and there was a criminal firing at him before he ducked and was another victim of Egon’s shooting, the only fatal victim of the shootout. When they noticed the sheriff charged on his feet after them, they decided to run

“Dammit! We will see you again!”

Maybe it wasn’t the best example of Old West shootout thing, but maybe the gang wasn’t keen to casualities because their goal ran from their clutches. Luckily, the E.R.O.S Team and their Baño de Culo allies were nearly unharmed.

“Why they did left so fast? I was ready to fire them good”, Madame asked,

“Maybe because they weren’t so keen to a challenge right now”, Vic answered.

“Well, with the ladies away, guess they didn’t warrant a challenge with us… freaking fools of Satan”, the sheriff grunted as she checked on the others.

“But now how can we get information about who they are?”, Doralee asked.

“We need to find these girls. One of them said they were looking for her sister…”, the team leader thought. “We must make them talk and get a few clues on it”

“We can do it later. Now we need to see how you are”, Inge suggested.

The team left the place and the sheriff asked to one of his gunmen if he knew who were the ladies and told him to bring them to their office. Perhaps the things were about to get muddy, wet there was a clue on why they began to kill the girls.

***

El Seedy was a ramshackle brothel located at a neighboring town called Saco Rojo. Known as the ‘seediest place around Baño de Culo’, it wasn’t the kind of establishment anybody expected to go if they had at least a little bit of sense in their minds…

Aphrodite was always pro-brothels and ensured sexual exploitation of the involved never happened, as they had a list of laws to provide those places to be the best and fairly experiences of ‘special lovemaking’. El Seedy was way far of their specification of what a red light special was to be.

Criminals and people that didn’t measure their minds in search of cheap pleasure were the main attendees of the shady whorehouse. It was there the group of bandits ran after their meeting with the E.RO.S. Team and Sheriff Reeves’s party. As usual, in the middle of the afternoon, drunkards and any piece of shit people was around.

They walked in the middle of the daily melee, where fights and any altercation weren’t foreign to them, almost unbothered by the ones involved. Those goons walked a staircase that led to an office upstairs, where one of them knocked the door.

“Who is?”

“It’s us!”

“Come in”

The voice was of a female, a redhead, wearing a red dress and a feather, the owner of the place. Beside her, both well-armed, her two ‘right-hands’, Al and Ron.

“Where have you been? It takes too long to get fresh ‘meat’ for me?”, said the brothel owner.

“Sorry, boss. But we ran into problems”, said one of the goons, a short stocky and bald one with smooth voice.

“What kind of problems?”

“That fucking sheriff is at it again! And he brought help from the city”, the goon explained. “They ruined our search for that broad who ran away!”

“People from the city?”, the woman said before hitting with the closed fist the wooden table. “Dammit! Aphrodite know about us! They called the suits to bring my business down”

“Want us to drive them away?”, suggested Ron.

“No! Not now…”, said the redhead as rubbed her back against the chair seat with the knowledge Aphrodite was at their tail. “We are going to have plenty of time to play with them… by the way, where’s that little bitch?”

“The thing is, ma’am… we’ve tried to talk with her sister, but she refused to say it. When we were trying to make the lil’harlot open her mouth, the suits were there and we fought them”

“Sorry, boss, they appeared right when we were getting it and they ruined us!”

“Dammit!”, once again the redhead pimpstress muttered “We have to find that one! She is the favorite of some of our most important patrons… We have to do something… Al! Ron!”

“We are listening, boss”, said Al, branding his shotgun.

“Take a tour to Baño de Culo. Let’s see what these suits are doing around with sheriff. Maybe we can play a little with them as with did with the other ones”

”Your wish is an order, ma’am”, replied Ron.

“While we don’t know what they are up to, we need to keep them away of your business. If they decide to bring us down, we got to be ready for a war”, the woman explained.

“And what about us?”, said a tall blonde goon.

“Go to where the girls are. If somebody tries to escape, don’t hesitate to do your job”

“Alright”

The men left the room, as the redhead continued to look to her business. However, she didn’t know she was being observed. And listened by somebody at a jeep nearby. Somebody had listened the entire conversation before the car left the place to go an unknown place. Who was that person? And why we are talking about it now?

Maybe soon we will all know…

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
